Happy Accident
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is doing a live show and when he accidentally doesn't end it, he ends up showing something the viewers weren't supposed to see.


"Phil!" Dan called as he walked into the lounge.

"I'm right here Bear," Phil chuckled as he looked up from his laptop.

"Oh," Dan giggled. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Phil.

"What's up?" Phil asked calmly as he wrapped his arms around Dan.

"I have to do a live show in like… an hour," Dan said as he rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Ugh, do you have to? I want to cuddle with my boyfriend," Phil whined as he pulled Dan closer to him. He looked down at Dan and grinned when he saw that Dan was blushing.

"It's only for an hour, then we can cuddle as much as we like," Dan told him.

Phil pouted not nodded anyways. "Okay, I guess I can wait."

So an hour passed and Dan was doing his live show while Phil was editing at the table in the lounge, and Dan was sitting on the couch by himself with his laptop in his lap.

"Can I get Phil?" Dan asked as he read the chat. "No, I can't get Phil unfortunately. He's editing his new video. When will it be up, Phil?" He looked up at Phil and smiled.

"Tomorrow evening," Phil answered as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Dan chuckled and looked back down at his laptop. "Tomorrow evening," He repeated. "When will my next video be up? I'm not sure as I still have to film it."

"You need to stop procrastinating," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Hey!" Dan warned playfully, pouting. "I don't mean to. I can't help that I get distracted."

"It's your fault for staying on wikipedia all night long," Phil chuckled.

"Oi, shut up over there! Aren't you supposed to be editing?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm editing as we speak right now. I can actually multitask," Phil said. He smirked slightly.

"Do you see?" Dan asked as he looked down at his laptop. "This is what I have to put up with!"

"Well, an hour is approaching. I think it's time that I gtfo," Dan said. "It's been fun talking to you guys, I'm not sure when my next video will be but I'll try to get it up sometime this week but I'm making no promises." He let out a laugh. He spent the next few minutes answering questions and then saying goodbye to people. "See you next week gang!" Dan waved to the camera.

"Gang?" Phil asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked over over at Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes but smiled. "Shut up," He said. He clicked on 'end broadcast' or so he thought he did, and then he placed the laptop next to him on the couch. Dan was completely unaware that the broadcast was still going and that eight thousand people were still watching.

"Do I finally get you all to myself now?" Phil asked as he stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past hour. He stretched out his arms and legs, yawning a bit.

"Yes, now come over here and cuddle me like you promised," Dan warned gently.

Phil chuckled. "Don't have to tell me twice," He said. He walked over to Dan and he plopped down next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Dan smiled and he immediately kissed Phil back, resting his hand on his waist.

Phil glanced over and froze as soon as he saw that the broadcast was still going.

"What's the matter?" Dan asked when he noticed that Phil wasn't kissing him anymore.

"Um, Dan-" Phil began to say. "I thought you ended the broadcast?"

"I did," Dan turned around and his eyes went wide with shock when he was staring at himself in his laptop. "Fuck!" He cried before he quickly exited younow and shut his laptop. His heart was pounding against his chest. Dan had never been so scared in his life, because now thousands of people knew that he was gay and he had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he gently rested a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"We're fucked!" Dan yelled as he looked over at Phil.

"No, we can work something out…" Phil began to say, taking deep breaths.

"Work what out, Phil?! They all saw, all eight thousand of them saw us kissing! They heard us talking and they saw us kissing. There's nothing we can say or do that can cover that up!" Dan yelled. He took a deep breath, and he was starting to panic now.

"Dan, please just stop for one bloody second," Phil demanded. He grabbed Dan and turned him so that they were now facing each other. "I'm scared too, okay? This is a big deal but we can deal with this. We were going to have to come out eventually, yeah?" Phil said calmly.

"But-" Dan's eyes began to water up. "I didn't want to do it like this!"

"It's okay. Everything will be okay, just stay with me? Alright?" Phil whispered.

Dan flung his arms around Phil and held onto him tightly, letting tears pour out of his eyes.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a warm embrace. Phil knew that Dan was panicking, and he needed to calm Dan down.

AmazingPhil: I guess we're out now then, huh? danisnotonfire 3 ^_^

danisnotonfire: #phanisreal I'm looking forward to reading all the phanfictions later.

"We're trending three times worldwide right now Phil," Dan said as he sat in front of his laptop.

It was a couple hours later when Dan and Phil were in Phil's bedroom and were sitting next to each other on the bed. Dan had finally calmed down and although he was still upset, he realized that maybe it was a good thing that they came out. They've been hiding their relationship for five years now, more than five years. That was a lot, and now they didn't have to hide anymore.

"Have you been on tumblr yet? Their going nuts," Phil laughed.

"The internet has exploded," Dan said with giggles.

"Should we take a little phan selfie?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

"Oh my God. Let's do it!" Dan said excitedly.

Phil immediately got out his phone and turned on the camera. They took a picture of themselves, but made it a little funny. Dan had kissed Phil's cheek during the picture.

"And, tweet!" Phil smiled as he pressed the tweet button and tweeted the picture.

"Everybody is going to freak out over that picture," Dan said.

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I still wished that we could have done this a little more differently, like properly come out but… I guess this is better than nothing. I'm happy that we don't have to hide anymore and even though we will get haters and negative comments, I'll have you with me and that's all that really matters to me," He said. He took a deep breath and looked up at Phil.

"So, I guess you could say… this was a happy accident?" Phil asked.

Dan laughed and nodded. "Yes, a very happy accident."


End file.
